Gold Lust
by Riley S
Summary: He has seen pretty girls before this was nothing new to him. In fact he had pretty girls throwing themselves at him almost everyday. Not yelling at him, and telling him he was a jerk and conceded...so why did he like her? S
1. Cousin vs Cousin

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

To say that Li Syaoran was pissed would be an understatement…he was furious, almost to the point of being livid. If it wasn't for the constant sound of clicking from photographers in the background he may have just as well have blown his cool. But always playing the well self assured athletic businessman he managed to keep himself in the cool.

Glancing at the large clock again he couldn't believe it. He had lost. The large letters were shining, with his name in the second place. Somehow Hiiragizawa had beaten him, by .05 of a second. He glanced over at his opponent and long time friend and managed to shake the surprise off of his face.

"It's about time." He half joked to Eriol. The man looked at him as he pulled the goggles off of his eyes.

"I know what you mean couz, I've been trying to beat you since we were ten!" He joked as he reached around for a hug even though the line divider was still in between them.

Syaoran managed to gulp down his anger and give him a hug, hearing the ever present clicking sound in the background echoing off the tiled walls. After their quick (but manly) hug he pulled a thin smile to the crowd around him raising two fingers into the air to signal his place.

After pulling himself out of the pool he looked over at his agent, Li Meiling his other cousin. She walked over to him with a towel wrapped in her arms. She was wearing a casual business suite with black flats. Her long black hair was tied up into a bun in the back of head, she said it made her look more professional.

He could hear the girls screaming in the background for Syaoran and Eriol to look their way. Not only were they considered to be the best swimmers, they were also the hottest.

"Dry off, the press wants a word." She smiled nicely at him, knowing that he was boiling inside.

"I can give them two." Syaoran said through grinded teeth.

"Be nice." She said before pulling his swimming cap off of his head, letting his chestnut hair fall in front of his eyes, making the girls scream even louder. "You did good Syaoran, don't forget that. Sometimes it's okay to let others win." She tried to reassure him, as they walked over to the line of press personal standing with microphones and cameras, all blinking away at him.

"All I can say is if it had to be someone….I'm glad it was him."

* * *

Sakura stared at the screen in front of her for a moment. Those numbers couldn't be right could they? She looked stunned for only a minute more before a smile burst onto her face and she looked across the track to her best friend and manager Tomoyo, who was jumping over the fence to giver her big hug. Sakura was too shocked to even hug her back.

"Did that really happen?" She asked as she looked at the screen again.

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo squealed, this time starting to jump up and down.

"Oh my god!!" Sakura screamed and started jumping with her friend before embrasing her for a hug. After a quick and excited hug she looked over to her competitor, who also had a large grin on her face, for she had finished second out of the ten. She quickly made her way over to Maki and gives her a hug and congratulations.

"You were amazing; I tried to hard to catch you but that kick of yours is just stunning!" Maki congratulated.

"Well if you hadn't kept such a good pace the first two miles I don't think I would have!" Sakura complemented back.

"Sakura, the press wants a word." Tomoyo smiled as she gave Maki a hug as well. "You were great, I was worried you had it for a bit there!" She joked with the runner, as Maki laughed along with her.

"Sakura!" The announcer said giving her a quick hug, "if you don't mind we need you, Maki and Nakoi to saw a quick word." He said as he escorted the three of them over to where the camera was currently waiting.

"Sakura how does it feel to know that you now officially have your tickets to the Olympics?" He asks as the camera zooms in on Sakura who is still trying to catch her breath after the commotion.

"Its amazing Josh, I never thought this day would come." Sakura smiled into the camera.

"Now you are considered to be the nicest competitor on the field." He started as Sakura laughed embarrassingly, "Do you think that could be why some of the others feel you might have been a push over in the race?"

"Nicest?" Sakura laughed again, "Oh I don't know, everyone is really very nice here; I don't think I am the nicest. But no, I don't, we all know that personality doesn't really have anything to do with performance. Its training and hard work, and I think the three of us trained really really hard to get here!"

"Now I understand that after this race you have to leave to compete in China, is that correct?" He asked looking over at Sakura.

"Yes, I have two races in Hong Kong I am going to be competing in, and I can't wait. I have never been so I think this will be a fun and exciting experience for me, as well as great preparation for the upcoming Olympics." Sakura smiled gracefully into the camera.

* * *

"Calm down will you!" Meiling screamed as they entered the condo.

"Calm down! Damnit Meiling, you don't get it do you?!" Syaoran screamed as he threw his bag onto the couch.

"Yes Syaoran I do, you don't like being beaten, I know that, hell the whole damned world knows that! But you need to keep your cool you almost lost it out there…again." She eyes him carefully. "We don't need a repeat of what happened back in France."

"He asked for it."

"That may have been, But you have a reputation to uphold Syaoran. Just because you're the coldest doesn't mean you have to be the least humble too." Meiling said as she picked her cell phone to check her messages. "In fact your mother and I have thought of a way to perhaps bring that temper and cockiness down a notch of two." She said not bothering to look at Syaoran but keep her eyes placed firmly onto her blackberry.

"What? What did you do?" Syaoran asked furious.

"We just want to melt a little of that ice around your heart, it could help you not sink so much. Its called a reality check, a good way for you to learn to act around other people."

"Meiling…"

"No, in fact her name is Sakura. She is the current record holder in Japan for the 5,000 meter and the 10,000 meter. I was just informed that she won the trials and will be competing in the Olympics, so you will have something to talk about, since you had just made the China team as well." She said now glancing at her nails as if it was nothing.

"A runner?" Syaoran said a little confused.

"Yes, she will be competing in a couple races here in Hong Kong. She and her manager is friend of mine from when I attended high school in Japan. I offered her your condo as a place to stay."

"YOU DID WHAT?!"

"Oh not just me, Aunty offered as well, considering she does pay for it, I guess that makes it hers. And she can choose who she wants and doesn't want to stay here." Meiling said carefully examining one of her nails.

"Meiling…so help me…"

"That's what I'm trying to do Syaoran! Help you! She is considered to be one of the nicest athletes. She is friendly and funny, and a damn good runner; you could learn a few things from her. Your mother and I expect you to be on your best behavior." She said now standing up and looking a very pissed off Syaoran straight in the eyes.

"I don't need mother's money for this condo, I can get my own. I have my own money!"

Syaoran fumed, his fists tightly clenching.

"No I suppose you don't. But unless you want to completely give up your dream of going to the Olympics I suggest you stay here and do as she says. Remember the agreement you made with the elders." Meiling warned reminding him of the compromise made when he was sixteen years old.

Syaoran thought back to then, it seemed like decades ago, not seven years. He had decided he wanted to give up his training in becoming the next leader of the Li clan and focus more on where his heart truly lead him, the pool. At sixteen he was in the top of his age group and could out swim the best. If it wasn't for that ankle injury right before the last Olympics he was sure he would have beaten the nine gold medal achievement made by Mark Spitz. After all he was competing in almost every swimming even there was.

The look of defeat flashed through his eyes for only a moment, but it was long enough for Meiling to catch it. "We are doing this for you Syaoran." She said gently. "You need to soften that heart of yours a little, it might surprise you what you could do with a little less ice guarding it."

Syaoran didn't answer instead sat himself on his leather couch and looked off into the large window he has surveying the city under him.

"She's not like other girls Syaoran, trust me. She won't bug you or pester you, or try to sleep in your bed like Mitsy did. She really has almost no clue as to who you are." She said setting a comforting hand unto his shoulder only to have it jerked off.

"Fine be that way. She will be here in five days." Meiling said with a sigh as she walked the room and out the door.

**Eek! Okay I know I'm not suppose to be starting a new story….but I was reading a story on Michael Phelps and this just came in to my head. **

**So Syaoran is my version of Michael Phelps (Bc I imagine Syaoran to look that FINE in a speedo…all the girls should go look at Men's Journal drools)**

**And Sakura is my version of a (single) Kara Goucher. (Bc she always seems so nice and bubbly).**

**For those that don't know, those two are some of Americas Olympians. (Phelps for Swimming, Goucher for the 5k and 10k) **

**I myself and not a swimmer, so if my lingo or description is off please forgive me…I run, so I should be able to do okay on Sakura's end. If you have any questions about anything I said or referenced to in the athletic department don't be scared to ask!**

**The only lingo I think I used in this chapter was "Kick" A "Kick" Is what a runner uses to finish fast and strong, when they just speed up at the very end of the race and "Kick" everyone's butt (not a exact definition…my own)**

**I'm not sure where I am going with this story, I have no plan (I never do) so if you want me to continue it, please let me know, if not I will not go any further. (if i continue, the other chapters will be longer!)**

**And this has been a long enough AN…so **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	2. Japan meet Hong Kong

**

* * *

**

A/N I changed the name of the story for those that may have noticed. It was "Olympic Gold" and now it is Gold Lust.

**That's all…enjoy!**

Syaoran was sitting in front of his TV mindlessly flipping through channels. He had decided to lounge around for the morning, his sweatpants were lose around his hips and torn near his feet which were currently propped up on the table in front of him. He hadn't bothered to put a shirt back on since he had gone for a short jog right after he had woken up. He had the rest of the day until some _runner_ came to stay with him for the next month. He had spent the previous four days going to and from press conferences with Eriol. Everyone was interested in Syaorans' sudden "defeat" by his long time training partner/ competitor/ friend.

He stopped the TV at a news conference that was being held in Japan, it was about the woman's 5,000 meter race. The images flashed to a stunned looking girl, _she couldn't be more than seventeen _Syaoran thought. _How could a High Schooler win at the Olympic trials?_

"I was definitely shocked!" Exclaimed the smiling girl. She was now sitting at a table wearing a black Nike jacket. A couple bottle of water were sitting in front of her, and you could se her face glistening from the sweat that was still gently falling down her face. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, making her green eyes seem to stand out even more. She was smiling as someone asked her another question. _Kind of cute, for a high schooler _Syaoran thought to himself. Suddenly her name appeared at the bottom of the screen and Syaoran stared at it for a moment…._it couldn't be…this girl was just a…a…kid._

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

"Sakura!"

The Auburn hair girl looked around excitedly, but couldn't see who was calling her name. She had already managed to grab her suitcase from the carousal and was waiting for whoever was to pick her up.

"Sakura!" The voice called out again.

Sakura looked around some more to try and find the owner of the voice before she was pumbled from behind.

"Sakura!" She turned around to look at the owner of the voice. In front of her stood a girl two inches taller then her, with long black hair cascading down her shoulders. Her bangs framed her face and made her crimson eyes stand out even more. She was wearing tight jeans with a white blouse and black vest over it. It took Sakura a moment to recognize her high school friend.

"Meiling!" She exclaimed, "You look so…different."

Meiling just laughed for a moment before Sakura continued, "I didn't mean different bad, I meant-"

"I know." Meiling laughed at her friend's behavior. "You look great too!" She said examining her friend.

Since the last time she had seen her, mind you that was four years ago, she had definitely come into the runner status she had been striving for. Her body was lean and cut, not an inch of fat could be seen on the petit girl, it was all lean muscle. Her auburn hair had grown out from the short cut she had in high school and was now in waves down her back. She was wearing her Nike sweats, and sandals.

"I wanted to be comfortable for the plane." Sakura explained, suddenly worried if she should have changed before waiting for Meiling.

"No you look great. You definitely look the runner part now!" Meiling complemented before giving her friend another hug. "Come I have the perfect place for you to stay!" Meiling grabbed for Sakuras' suite case and started to lead the way to the car.

"Hoe…Don't worry I already have a hotel booked…" Sakura tried to tell her friend.

"I canceled it."

"Hoe…"

"Now don't worry, Tomoyo and I talked and we think this would be a great experience for you, and it would help you in your cross training, possibly work out some of those kinks you have been having at the start, loosen some muscles." Meiling explained…with out even really explaining.

"What?" Sakura said confused still following her friend.

"You remember me telling you about my cousin?" Meiling asked.

"You mean the weird one with the blue hair or the one you had a secret crush on?" Sakura asked with a small grin on her face.

Meiling turned a slight shade of pink at Sakura bringing up her high school crush, "The cute one."

"I thought they were both cute." Sakura said still with a small smile.

Meiling sighed. "The one I had a crush on." She mumbled, knowing Sakura wouldn't let it go until she admitted to it.

Sakura giggled a little at her friends' change of mood. "What about him?"

"You are staying with him." Meiling said as she reached her black BMW, throwing Sakuras' suite case into the back of the car.

"What?!" Sakura said her face full of surprised, as she practically screamed in the parking structure. "No…No…I can't…."

"Sakura come on, he's a swimmer, and he is going to the Olympics for China. So you will have a lot to talk about. And beside we both know you need help with your cross training and swimming is by far the best there is. I heard you were having problems with your left knee this will help." Meiling said walking to her friend and trying to escort her into the car.

"Why do I have to stay with him? Why can't I just…meet him at the pool?" Sakura asked trying to shake the shock off of her.

"Because…you just can't. And beside, you will be helping him too, he needs to work on his endurance and there is no better way to do that than running. And I think he could use the human interaction." Meiling smiled at her.

"Meiling…" Sakura started.

"Please Sakura, for me? He's my cousin and he needs some help…I think you may be the only one to bring it. Its jut for a month, and don't worry he isn't a slob or anything. And he can cook!" Meiling said trying to sound convincing.

"I guess…for you." Sakura smiled meekly to the black haired girl. Knowing she would regret this later. "And since he can cook."

* * *

Sakura gaped up at the huge building in front of her. It was set in the heart of town, right across from the park. The large building reflected the sunlight off of its glass mirrors onto the streets below.

"He lives here?" Sakura said almost to herself.

"Yeah, he lives on the top floor." Meiling said as she gapped Sakura's bag from the trunk and started to walk in font of the auburn haired girl who was still staring at the huge building.

"Morning Miss Li." The bell man at the front of the complex greeted Meiling, as she smiled back to him. He was smiling nicely at her with his hat perched upon his head, and his black suit looking impeccable, he must have been in his fifties Sakura guessed.

"Morning Jordan, this is Sakura Kinomoto, she going to be staying with my cousin for a while." Meiling introduced.

"Kinomoto? The famous runner?" Jordan questioned.

Sakura blushed lightly before nodding in embarrassment at being recognized. "I caught your qualifying race the other day, you did very well." He said smiling at Sakura.

"Thank you." Sakura said still not use to the complements from random strangers.

"I wonder how Master Li took the news of another famous athlete staying in his condo." Jordan wondered allowed, as Meiling laughed knowing what he was thinking.

"No need to worry." Meiling waved away his thoughts. "I would like for you to keep an eye on her though. I don't want any harm coming to Sakura while she is staying here, intentional or not."

"Of course." Jordan replied as he waved to the retreating backs of Meiling and Sakura as they made their way to the elevator.

Sakura glanced around the spacious room as the metal doors closed behind her on the elevator. The walls were completely covered in mirrors, and soon pleasant music filled her ears.

"I'm sure you will want to rest a bit before we go out tonight to celebrate your arrival." Meiling said glancing at the anxious Sakura.

"No, I slept on the plane." Sakura smiled to her friend. "We are going out?" She questioned.

"Yes I arranged for a nice dinner tonight, I wanted to show you around." Meiling smiled as the elevator came to stop and the metal doors opened up to reveal a large door.

"He lives on the whole floor??" Sakura said suddenly realizing the situation.

"Yes, Aunty arranged for him to have it that way. You need a special key to get into his condo, and Jordan is very particular about who is let into the building, since many other celebrities have rooms in this complex, that way no fan girls can come and harass my poor cousin." Meiling laughed as she explained.

"Here we are!" She announced as she opened up the large oak door to reveal a spacious sitting room as soon you enter. There was a large flat screen TV on one of the walls adjacent from the door. On most of the walls were really large windows so you could look at the busy city below.

"Here I'll show you your room!" Meiling said as she grabbed Sakura luggage again and started off towards a hallway on the right side of the sitting room. "Here, this will be your bathroom, and next to it is another one of the guest rooms to the left. And this room will be yours!" Meiling said excitedly as she opened up a door to the right to reveal a large room with a queen size bed sitting in the middle of the room. The walls were covered in a sort of honey brown color and the bed had light pink sheets across it.

"Wow…" Was all Sakura could manage to get out before Meiling grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the room.

"I'll show you the rest of the condo real fast, and then you can get settled."

"I thought your cousin lived here…" Sakura said glancing around for a male presence.

"He must have gone out. How rude of him, I told him you would be coming at three." Meiling said shaking her head as she pulled Sakura into the sitting room.

"This is the main room. And right over there is the kitchen," She said pointing across the room to the kitchen filled with stainless steal appliances. "Syaoran eats very healthy so you shouldn't have a problem. And down this hallway is Syaoran's room and bathroom." She said as she led the brunette down another hallway, and showed her two other doors.

"He gets mad when I go in there, so we will leave it."

Across from the sitting room Sakura noticed a large bookshelf, on it was dozens of mettles and trophies stacked neatly, each showing off its First place side.

"He is good hu?" Sakura said as she picked up one of the mettles and examined it.

"Good?" A male voice snorted from behind her. Sakura turned around to notice a tall male standing at the door, his amber eyes staring straight at her as his messy brown hair was sticking every which way. He was dressed in loose fitting jeans and a green t shirt, in his right arm was a large brown bag filled with groceries. He quickly crossed the room and snatched the mettle out of Sakura's hand before placing it back in its spot on the bookshelf.

"Syaoran!" Meiling shouted at his rude behavior, while giving him a dirty look.

"Sorry." Came Sakura meek reply.

"You should be, don't touch my stuff." He said as he walked into the kitchen and set down the large brown bag.

"Syaoran!" Came Meiling's criticizing voice again. "I'm sorry for my cousins' RUDE behavior Sakura." She said as Sakura gently smiled at her. "Anyway, Sakura this is my cousin Syaoran. Syaoran Sakura." She introduced.

"Hi!" Sakura said brightly hoping to put the incident behind them.

Syaoran looked at her closely before turning to put some eggs in the fridge. "You really are a high schooler aren't you?" He said with his back turned to her.

"Hoe…." Sakura said out loud. "No I'm twenty one." Sakura said still smiling.

Syaoran turned and looked at her from across the kitchen counter. "Twenty one?" He said not believing her.

"Yep." She smiled brightly over to him.

"You look like a teenager." He said dryly as he grabbed something else to stuff into the fridge.

Sakura blinked at him, "so you swim?" she said trying to cover the uncomfortable tension that was building in the room.

"Are you serious?" He said looking at her before glancing at Meiling to see if she really was serious.

"It's not like the while world cares about you Syaoran." Meiling said dryly before walking over to Sakura. "Well I'll be back to pick you both up at five, we are going out to eat tonight, wear something nice." She smiled as Sakura nodded her head.

"Both? No I have plans." Syaoran simply stated.

"I know with Eriol. He is coming with us." Meiling said before walking towards the door.

"WHAT?!"

"Please Syaoran must you always yell, one of these days that nice couple below you is going to complain." She smiled before leaving the condo.

Sakura glanced over to Syaoran who had quickly regained his shock and was now giving Sakura a very angry stare,

"We'll I'll go unpack." Sakura said sweetly completely missing his angry and unwanted looks at her.

* * *

When Meiling made her way into Syaorans condo later that evening (that she had a key too) she was greeted with a very grumpy Syaoran. He made incoherent remarks the whole way to the car and into the restaurant. Only stopping once or twice to smile at some girls that were looking at him as he walked into the restaurant. The girls swooned easily then went into giggling fits over who he was really smiling over.

Meiling rolled her eyes and gave an apologetic smile to her brunette friend. Sakura merely smiled back at Meiling and kept on walking.

"Eriol said he would be a little late." Meiling said as the three of them followed the host to there table.

"Who is Eriol?" Sakura asked looking at Meiling, ignoring Syaorans flirtatious looks at the girls around him.

"His best friend." Meiling said nodding over to Syaoran.

"Hardly." Syaoran scoffed as he glared at Meiling, before seating himself in the booth.

"They are cousins as well and have been competitive since birth practically." Meiling smiled before leaning over to whisper to Sakura, "He just beet Syaoran for the first time last week, so he's a little sore over the topic."

"I can hear you." Syaoran said not looking up from his menu.

"But she is right." Said a deep voice from behind Sakura. The man looked at Syaoran with a smug smile before turning to Sakura and Meiling. "He's a sore loser." He winked at Sakura, who tried to hide her grin from a now angry Syaoran. His dark hair was covering part of his glasses and making him look dangerous, as he grinned at Sakura.

"Eriol." Syaoran growled.

"You must be Sakura." Eriol said completely ignoring Syaoran. "Meiling has told me about you, but she never said how pretty you where." He smiled flirtatiously at Sakura who smiled back innocently at him, not picking up on it.

"Thanks." She blushed.

"I saw you race once, in College. I was out in Japan for a swim meet and there was a track meet at your school, a friend of mine wanted to watch. You were very good. I believe you won." He smiled, his glasses catching the light.

"You never told me that." Came Syaoran's hot reply from across the table.

"I don't have to tell you everything little cousin. And besides I invited you to the meet with me, but if I remember you had a date, with misty was it?" He looked innocently over to Syaoran who lowered his eyes to him.

"Don't call me that." He said before completely ignoring the subject and looking back at his menu. Sakura gently giggled to her new roommates actions.

"She was crazy." Eriol leaned over to whisper to Sakura who was now seated between Meiling and Eriol.

"She was not." Syaoran scoffed. "Don't let her sit between you two, you will fill her with all your toxic and untrue stories and I'm the one who was to live with her for the next month."

"Want to sit next to her already?" Meiling teasing voice came as Sakura turned a little pink.

"No." Syaoran said before looking over and catching the eyes of one of the waitresses and making flirtatious glances at her.

"Syaoran stop seeking attention. You only like it because everyone knows who you are. You never want anything to do with them once they open their mouths to talk." Meiling shot over to him irritated that he was being rude to their new guest.

Syaoran puffed up his chest in defiance, but turned to look the other way, avoiding Meiling and the girl he was flirting with looks.

**I hope you all liked it! Sorry this chapter was a little boring, still setting up the characters, the next couple chapters things should be heating up a little. **

**Something interesting I just remembered, in one of my classes last semester, the girl that sat infront of me would type her notes on her laptop, but once when I looked over at her she was on . How funny! Just a random thought I wanted to share lol. **

**And if anyone was wondering, there is no real tension between swimmers and runners, Syaoran is just a jerk (for now).**

**Please Please Review! And if you have any questions don't be scared to email me!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	3. Sakura 1 to 0

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

"Sakura I'm sure it's not THAT bad." Came Tomoyos voice across the phone as Sakura complained to her.

"But it is. It's been like four days, and he doesn't speak to me, look at me. He is so rude and egotistical. He thinks he is like gods gift to the pool." Sakura grumbled as she lay on her bed. She had just gotten back from a short run and was preparing for a race she had the next day.

"But not everything is bad; I mean you have Meiling, and Eriol." Tomoyo tried to reason, "Has Eriol said anything about me by the way?" She asked slyly.

"No…why would he? Do you know him?" Sakura asked sitting up on her bed.

"Oh I met him once or twice before…" She trailed off.

"When? You never told me this!"

"When I went to England last year with mother, he was visiting family out there and I met him then. When Meiling mentioned Syaoran had a best friend named Eriol who also swam I was sure it was him." She said trying to sound nonchalantly.

"Was this the same guy that came you came to my track meet with two years ago?" Suddenly remember Eriols comment to her on her first night there. She shot up from her bed as she said this and made her way to her door.

"Um…You know Sakura I think I hear mother's car in the driveway, I better go help her with the um…groceries…" Came Tomoyo's distracted reply.

"You live with me!" Sakura yelled to the now low hum of the dial tone as she walked out of her room. She glared at her cell phone before stuffing it in her pocket.

"Good afternoon Sakura." Came a sweet reply as she entered the kitchen. Sakura looked up to meet a pair of intense blue eyes that were peering at her kindly behind glasses.

"Hello Eriol." She smiled at him before reaching the refrigerator for the orange juice. "Eriol, do you know a girl named Tomoyo?" She asked innocently.

At the name Eriol stopped eating from the bowl of soup he was currently devouring and looked at Sakura for a moment.

"Isn't that the name of some chick you dated in England?" Syaoran asked as he made his way up from the couch over to his now slightly stunned friend.

"Yes, I believe it is. Why?" He asked trying to cover up his surprise and turning to his soup.

"Oh nothing, she is my best friend. Thats all." She said with a smile while pouring herself a glass of juice.

"Oh…." Eriol said suddenly realizing that he was the one being talked about on her phone call. "You have a race tomorrow right?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, at the stadium." Sakura replied drinking her juice.

"Perhaps Syaoran and I will come and watch you." He said now eyeing his best friend.

"Why would I do that?" Syaoran said defiantly.

"To support your roommate of course."

"She's only here for a month." Syaoran said before walking into his room and slamming his door.

"He doesn't like me much does he?" Sakura said with a small frown.

"Oh don't take it personally. He doesn't like much anyone. I think more than anything you confuse him. He is use to having girls fall at his feet, and then you come and have really no idea who he is. He isn't use to it." Eriol explained as Sakura thought about this for a moment.

* * *

"Syaoran stop grumbling so much." Meiling said as she, Eriol, and Syaoran entered the gates to the stadium and looked around for seats on the lowest level.

"Why? I don't want to be here." He said looking around at the empty track, all the athletes were in the back finishing up the last bit of stretching. Most of the stadium was almost filled, but since Syaoran and Eriol were celebrities in Hong Kong they were able to reserve some of the best seats in the stadium right in front of the start/finish line.

"Sakura will enjoy us being here." Eriol said looking around at all of the people.

"Like I care." He grumbled as he looked at the paper in his hand that had all of the days' events listed on it and sat down in a seat in the front row.

"Syaoran Li?" a voice behind them said excitedly. All three of them turned around to see a middle aged woman holding a tape recorder and a camera in each hand. "I thought it was you!" She said excitedly as she recognized them. "And Eriol as well. How pleasant!"

"Martha, I didn't expect to see you here." Meiling said rising from her seat to give the elderly lady a small hug.

"Well I am a sports reporter, not just for swimming." She laughed.

"The best." Meiling smiled at her, knowing that she was the reporter for the most influential sports magazine in Hong Kong, and she needed to keep on her good side so she would never report anything bad about the guys.

"Martha how nice to see you, what event are you looking forward to the most?" Eriol said keeping up appearances.

"Oh the 5,000 meter, I heard that the new Japanese Olympian is here… Kinomoto Sakura." She said looking through some papers to confirm the name. "I watched her for the Olympic trials and she was amazing. But so is our very own Suki Yen, so this should be a good race!" She said excitedly. "I have never seen you at a track race before Syaoran, taking up interest in another sport?" She laughed. (Note-5000 meter is 3.1 miles)

"Not exactly." He said glairing at Meiling who had dragged him to come down to the race.

"Sakura is a friend of mine actually. They just came to help me support and cheer her on." Meiling said.

"Oh how nice of you." Martha said taking a seat behind the three of them. "I won't bug you then, you can go back to your conversation, I have much work to do before the race starts as it is. Would you mind watching my seat while I go try to get a word with the long jumper, Keili?" She ased Meiling.

"No of course." She said as Martha picked up her pen and paper and walked to the back where the athletes were getting ready. As soon as she was out of ear shot she turned to Syaoran, "Now be nice, she is the most influential writer in Hong Kong, and she likes you. Don't open that mouth and giver her reason not too." She said as some of the runners started to enter the track.

A voice over the loud speaker started to talk, "Hello and welcome to the Hong Kong International track and field event. Starting out the day we have the women's 5,000 meter event…"

Syaoran looked around as the athletes started to enter and take their place next to the track. Some doing short sprints down the track only to turn around come back, to warm up their legs. All the girls were wearing singlet (a t-shirt type of sports bra girls wear for races) with a bib attached to it, with their name and a number on it (a paper that you safety pin onto your shirt that had your race number on it). All the girls had their hair pulled back into tight pony tails and some had sunglasses on.

He quickly noticed one girl who had a singlet that looked more like a sports bra on, it was in a bright blue color and her hair was pulled back tight. She had dark shades on and was smiling and talking to one of her competitors. As she turned Syaoran could see the outlines of a six pack on her stomach. She was wearing tight blue running shorts, and blue shoes, all of which had the Nike symbol on it. You could see an ounce of fat on her lean body as she bent over to tighten her shoelace.

"Sakura!" Meiling yelled next to Syaoran, as the girl he was starring at turned over and looked at Meiling before a bigger smile erupted on her face and she waved over to her friends.

Syaoran quickly averted his gaze after realizing he was checking out the girl that was living with him.

"Think that was hiding under those jeans and T shirts she wears?" Eriol said noticing his friends change in movement.

"Shut it." Syaoran said before turning his attention to the big screen witch was showing a picture of all the girls as they lined up for the race. It went over a couple girls each smiling or not noticing the camera before it came to Sakura. She smiled and waved into the camera before it moved on past her. Syaoran looked down at the track now lined with the female athletes and saw Sakura and Suki shake hands before turning to face the track. _Pshh…She shouldn't be so nice to her competitors, you're here to win, not make friends._

The gun went off and so did the athletes. Sakura quickly took first with Suki right behind her, and the others following not far behind. After a mile of keeping a steady pace Sakura, Suki and two others broke off from the pack. All around there was cheering and yelling. Syaoran looked at the large crowd and wondered if it was like this when he was swimming.

After another mile the four girls had made a good distance between them and the other girls on the track, Suki was leading and another girl was behind her, in third was Sakura. Sakura had managed to make it up to second place as they rounded a half mile left.

Next to Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol were standing and cheering loudly for Sakura. Without realizing it Syaoran was leaning forward into his seat engrossed in the race.

As the bell went off signaling only one more lap let Sakura and Suki let go in an all out sprint for the finish.

_She is so graceful when she runs_, Syaoran caught himself thinking as he watched Sakura moved in perfect harmony, her legs and arms all pumping together. _She isn't going to make it…_

Suddenly Sakura moved over to her right a little and got just up next to Suki as they rounded the last turn on the track. Without Suki realizing it at first, Sakura had passed her and managed to take the first prize home. She lifted her arms in triumph as she crossed over the white line on the field, a large smile on her face.

Syaoran jumped up in excitement, before realizing where he was and looked at his friends next to him who were cheering loudly for Sakura.

Sakura leaned over to rest her hands on her knees to catch her breath as someone came over to her with a bottle of water which she generously took. She then stood up and waved to the now excited crowd before walking over to Suki and enveloping the other girl into a hug. After exchanging a few words Sakura walked over to her friends.

"You were amazing! I didn't think you were going to get it!" Meiling said excitedly as she gave the girl a hug not caring that she was sweaty.

"Really good Sakura. I have seen Suki race before, I never seen anyone out kick her!" Eriol congratulated.

Sakura looked at Syaoran, just as Eriol elbowed him in the ribs. "Yeah...good job." He said in a low voice so she could barley hear it. Before sitting down and turning to look the other way.

"He was excited for you as well even though he won't admit it." Meiling whispered to Sakura who smiled at her friend.

"Thanks guys. Hey Suki invited me to a club in the city tonight, do you want to come?" She asked Meiling, still smiling.

"Sounds like fun." Meiling smiled.

* * *

"I told you I didn't want to go out with you tonight." Syaoran complained as he glanced at his so-called best friend. "I have the house to myself for once, why can't I enjoy it."

"Because you have no friends, besides me." He said getting out of the limo and fixing his black slacks to prevent wrinkles in them. He was wearing a sea blue button up shirt and the sleeves were rolled up past his elbows.

Syaoran stepped out from behind him dressed in nice dark jeans and a white button up shirt underneath a black pinstriped vest. His sleeves were also rolled up past his elbows. His dark hair was still as messy as ever since he never seemed to be able to control it.

He turned to look at the front of the club they were standing at; the line was wrapped around the building to get in.

Syaoran and Eriol casually walked up to the bouncer before he glances at them and undid the rope to let them past. On both sides of them girls were yelling out their names and calling up their friends to tell them who was at the club they were going to.

"And there are better things than a 4am swim." He said once they got into the club.

"Like what?" Syaoran asked.

"Them." Eriol said pointing to the women who were dancing in every direction. "You put your love life on the back burner for swimming. I mean you flirt with almost every girl, but that's it, you need one day off." He said making his way over to booth he had reserved that was facing the dance floor.

"Whatever." Syaoran mumbled as he sat down and ordered a drink from their waiter. As they waited for the drinks both looked around to the packed dance floor. In the middle of the room Syaoran could spot a beautiful girl. But the room was so packed he would only see her when people moved around.

"See someone already?" Eriol observed, asking over the music as the drinks arrived.

"No." Syaoran said averting his gaze as he took a sip of drink. It was strong, and he had not drank in a while considering early morning swims don't go over well with a hang over. He looked back over to where the girl was, he could see her back and her long hair was curled at the end and reached just past her shoulder blades. She was wearing a backless dress, and when she moved to the music he could see the lean muscles in her back move with her. He dress was rather short showing off lean tanned legs, and she wore blue-green shoes that matched her green dress perfectly.

"Go over there." Eriol said as Syaoran downed his drink.

"No."

"Scared?" Eriol asked, antagonizing him.

"No." Syaoran said pointedly as he stood up to prove his point and made his way over to the girl in the middle of the dance floor.

The music was loud, and bodies were being pressed up against each other all over him as he tried to maneuver around everyone. Finally he made it to the girl who was dancing with a friend. He tried to get a look at her face as she leaned over to say something into her friends ear who then laughed. Syaoran looked at her friend and gasped. It was Meiling. _That ment…_

"Syaoran!" Meiling said grabbing his arm to get his attention. She smiled brightly at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Eriol." He said nodding over to where Eriol was.

"Oh…do you have a table?" She asked.

"…Yes…" He said hesitantly barley being able to hear himself over the music.

"Sakura." Meiling said as Sakura turned around to look at her friend. Syaoran looked at her, noticing the light makeup on her face and around her eyes, he had not seen her in makeup once since she had been staying with him. "I'm going to go sit down." She said before pointing over to the table. "Syaoran and Eriol are here." She smiled before walking towards the table.

"Okay." Sakura said as she looked at her friend then up at Syaoran and smiled at him. _He looks really hot…_She thought then turned a slight pink, grateful the lights were dark so he couldn't tell as he looked at her with a blank look.

"Dance with me honey." Said a guy next to her, grabbing her arm pulling her out of her daze.

"Uh..No…" She said trying to remove his hand from her upper arm.

"Come on, one dance…" He said still pulling her this time his face close to her ear, so she could hear him better, and smell the vodka on his breath.

"She said no." A deep voice said from behind Sakura. All the couples around them were to busy to notice the interaction and kept on dancing. Sakura turned around to see Syaoran looking at the man holding her arm with an icy glare. "She is dancing with me."

The guy looked up at instantly recognized Syaoran before letting go of Sakura's arm. He grumbled something they couldn't hear over the roar of the music and walked off.

"Thanks." Sakura said awkwardly. They were standing in the middle of the dance floor bodies bumping around them. "Do you want…" She said looking around her, noticing the other guy still looking at her.

Syaoran caught her gaze and mumbled a barley audible "Whatever."

They started to dance, not exactly close to each other, but all the other people around them pushing into each other and before they noticed it there were only inches in between them. Sakura decided to ignore it and just try to dance, since it had been a while since she had been able to go to a club, and have fun. She closed her eyes and moved her body to the music, her hair falling over her shoulders and moving with her, the music pulsing around her.

Syaoran looked at her as she closed her eyes, his body also moving to the music. Her hair was lightly hitting his arms as she moved her head. _She really is beautiful…_Syaoran thought before shaking the thought out of his head. _The music is too loud…I cant think._ He tried to tell himself just as Sakura moved her arms up above her head then set them down on Syaorans' shoulders as she danced. She didn't seem to notice her care about her actions as she danced with him. She was just concentrating on the music, and letting herself have fun.

Syaoran looked at her again, wondering if she remembered she was dancing with him. Slowly Syaoran could feel himself loosening up and letting the music take over, before he knew it he was doing just that. He soon moved his hands to around her small waist pulling her closer to him as they danced together. Without thinking he moved one arm to go over her shoulder as he played with her hair. It was soft, silky and full of body.

Soon they were found themselves dancing for a couple songs in the others arms, letting everything go. Eventually Sakura opened up her eyes and looked at Syaoran before a blush spread across her face, he had one arm around her waist and the other tangled in her hair.

"I need water." She said loud enough so he could hear it. Syaoran came out of the trance the music had put him in and noticed he was holding Sakura. He quickly let her go before following her back to the booth where Meiling was flirting with some guy.

She smiled at the two as she saw them walking over to her. She hadn't seen either of them leave the dance floor since she had left them there.

"Have fun?" She asked smiling at her cousin and friend as both turned a slight shade a pink.

Sakura and Syaoran spent the rest of the night _not _looking at each other.

* * *

"You know you had fun last night." Eriol laughed as Syaoran gave him an annoyed look, before diving back under the water and continuing his swim trying to ignore his training partner.

Him and Sakura had gotten back to the condo early, around midnight. It was now six in the morning and Syaoran and Eriol were already at the pool doing laps. After a couple more laps of the breast stroke they both look a short break and got out of the pool to get some water. Both were wearing swim pants, tight black spedo pants that went down to their thighs.

"Geez Syaoran you're a tad slow this morning." Eriol comment, mainly to get on his cousins nerves.

"I wonder why…someone made me stay out last night…" Syaoran barked.

"Calm down Syaoran." Came a harsh reply from across the pool. The boys looked over to see Meiling walking over to them from the girl's locker room. She was dressed in ripped jeans a black t shirt and flip flops, on her small face stood a large pair of dark sunglasses, even though they were inside she was still wearing, the boys knew it was because she was hung over.

"Causal Sunday Meiling?" Eriol asked.

"Its just you two, no need to get dressed up." She smiled at him as she made her way to there side of the pool, she took off her glasses as she got closer to them. "You need to chill out a bit Syaoran, I have someone coming to do some training with you, and I don't want you drown her with your bad attitude."

"What do you…" Syaoran started before he heard the locker room door shut again. He glanced behind Meiling to see a petit girl walking towards them, she was dressed in a red one piece suite, her feet were bare and she as stuffing the last strands of her hair into the red swim cap. Even from far away you could see that even though she was small she was packed with muscle, her legs and arms as she walked flexed with each movement.

"This is a closed pool little girl." Syaoran yelled over to the girl. Upon hearing him yell she stopped in her tracks and looked up at him, her bright green eyes looking rather tiered.

"Syaoran!" Meiling cried glairing at her cousin. "Ignore him Sakura." She said glancing at Sakura who continued to keep walking over to where they were standing.

"She looks twelve." Syaoran mumbled to himself, turning his back to his cousin to set his water bottle down so he could get back into the pool.

"I'm not very good." Sakura said sheepishly looking at the pool. Syaoran scoffed, glancing at her before making his way back to the pool.

"It's okay Sakura, I know some good workouts for you." Eriol said kindly ignoring his rude cousin.

"Why do _you_ need to swim anyway?" Syaoran finally asked looking hard at the petit girl.

"It's good for my lungs. It helps me to control my breathing, so I can run better, faster, and longer without getting as tiered." She smiled at him while grabbing her goggles she had wrapped around her arm. "And its good for recovery from a race."

"Okay well I'm going out for breakfast, so I'll assume Syaoran can take you home, by Sakura….Guys…" Meiling smiled to the three before turning to the door before Syaoran could protest.

Syaoran glared hard at Sakura for a moment, "You can swim right?"

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, I was in Summer school , which meant 5 weeks of hell…literally, you didn't know my teacher!**

**But today was my last today, so I thought I would try to post the next chapter. I kind of his a mental block in my head with this fic, even though it all started out so clearly and easily. I think more than anything its from stress with school, but that's over with now! I want to try and finish this before school starts for fall semester, so then I can focus fully on Be My Eyes (I still haven't forgotten it! don't worry!)**

**Thanks for all your support! **

**Please remember to review! Each mean s so much to me!!**

**Riley S **

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	4. Hello Big Brother

**Gold Lust**

By Riley S

"…and on other news, Sakura Kinomoto has beaten our very own…." Syaoran flipped the channel. He was so irritated about everyone talking about Sakura. He glanced at said girls door. She had passed out not soon after coming home from the morning swim. Syaoran smiled secretly to himself remembering the look on her face after the workout was over. It was a nice mixture of hate, defeat, and hint of a challenge. She was definitely not use to not being the best, even thought she was a very modest athlete, she knew deep down she was one of the best, and after the workout Syaoran felt he had knocked a couple pegs out from under her (or so in his mind he thinks.)

As if hearing his thought about her, said girl's door opened. Her hair was falling messily all around her, she quickly glared at her current roommate, as she rubbed one of her arms and walked into the kitchen.

"Sore?" Syaoran asked with a grin still facing the T.V.

"No…" She said stubbornly, refusing to show him her weak side. Syaoran laughed knowing she was lying, causing Sakura to blush in the kitchen.

"What are you watching?" She asked after grabbing a cup of coffee and walking back into the room he was in.

Syaoran took a look at the T.V. it was another sports channel, but this time it was talking about him, not Sakura. On the screen was a picture of Syaoran at the race Sakura had won. He was standing in his seat looking intently at the field. "Li Syaoran was seen at a sporting event over the weekend, but to our surprise it was not for swimming. He was at the race that foreigner Sakura Kinomoto had won. Someone close to him had said that they were friends and he was there to support her…." A narrator had said, as a slide of pictures showed, "The odd thing is, that he doesn't even go to his Best Friend and fellow competitors races, in which he shares the same sport…" A picture of Eriol then came onto the T.V.

"Who told them I said I was your friend..." Syaoran grumbled loudly to the T.V.

"You don't go to Eriol's completion's when you aren't racing him?" Sakura asked standing behind the couch. Ignoring the TV that was now talking about a possible relationship between the two.

"No, why should I?"

"Because he is your best friend!" Sakura said looking at him. Syaoran chose not to respond.

"You know under oath he won't even admit that." Came a deep reply from behind the two. Both turned around to see Eriol just walking in the front door.

"I knew I shouldn't have given you a key…" Syaoran mumbled to himself.

"Hey I came with your stupid Orange juice you made me go buy." He said showing the gallon of OJ in his hand.

"Because you drank it all!"

"You were the one that dared me too!" Eriol shot back as he walked into the kitchen.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the boys who were now daring each other to drink the gallon of orange juice again. She walked over to the front door to get the mail only to be greeted by an out of breath Meiling, who burst in the door.

"Tell me he didn't see it!" Meiling said franticly to Sakura.

"See wh-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Came a loud yell from the kitchen. Sakura and Meiling instantly went over to see what the commotion was about. When they walked into the TV room, Syaoran was standing behind the couch with the remote in one hand, and a glass of OJ in another, he was turning the volume up.

"I definitely know I can beet Syaoran Li in the 400m." Came a smug reply from the person on the TV set. Sakura instantly recognized the person talking, and the cocky smile plastered on his lips. _Oh..no…_

"What the fuck?!" Syaoran said throwing the tv remote across the room, "Who does he think he is?!"

"You just heard the challenge issued out to Chinese Li Syaoran, from over here in Japan. We just heard from Touya Kinomoto, Japan's top swimmer, and also brother to Sakura Kinomoto who had just beaten our very own…" The TV reporter went on talking but Syaoran had stopped listening, he turned violently towards Sakura, a blank stare across his face for a moment.

"He is your BROTHER?!" He said pointing at the TV, his eyes suddenly ablaze. Sakura looked at him eyes wide, unsure of his reaction if she told him the truth.

"Syaoran he just said…" Eriol cut in.

"Shut up Eriol, I want her to answer!" Syaoran said still looking directly at Sakura.

"Yes…" Sakura said meekly.

"I will actually be in China tomorrow for a week, So Syaoran, you name the place, and I'll be there." Came the voice from the TV again. Touya was flashing a flirtatious grin to the reporter before Meiling had a chance to go over and turn the set off.

"You better tell your brother, I can beet him anytime anyplace." Syaoran said before slamming out of the room.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Sakura asked as she stood in front of her older brother the next day at the airport. She had agreed to pick him up and take him to a hotel in the center or town. She didn't want him to try to stop by where she was staying since he had no idea about her current living conditions.

"What are you talking about kaiju?" Touya said as he loaded his bags into Meiling convertible. "And whose car is this?" He said looking at the black automobile.

"Its Meilings she lent it to me, so I could pick you up." She smiled as she hoped into the divers seat.

"And she lets letting you drive it? Does she know about your driving record?"

"That wasn't my fault! And I'm talking about you chalanging Syaoran Li to a race!"

"So? I can beat him, I know I can. And why do you care? You never seemed to care before who I raced." He said looking at his sister closer as he observed her move uncomfortably in her seat.

"I don't…" She said as tried to keep her eyes to the road.

"Really? So it has nothing to do with him going to your race the other day?" He said as he pulled out a newspaper from his bag, on the front page was a picture of Sakura and Syaoran awkwardly hugging from the race. "Sakura this has been on the cover or every paper back home! Do you know what people are saying? That you and that…that brat are dating!"

"We aren't!"

Touya looked at his sister closely as a small blush spread across her face. "Please like I would date that arrogant, conceded, know it all jerk." She mumbled to herself, knowing Touya could hear her.

"Good." He said folding his arms across his chest as he looked forward at the road. "Are you taking me to the same hotel you are staying at?"

"Not exactly…" Sakura said as she pulled into the parking lot of a nice hotel in the center of the city. She quickly got out of the car and tried to change the subject, "I already called and they know you are coming, so they should have your room ready."

"What do you mean not exactly? Where are you staying?" Touya said pulling his suitcase out of the car.

"I think they got you a suite, so it will be nice and big for you…"

"Sakura…"

"I told Meiling to meet us here, she was going too-"

"SAKURA!" Touya yelled as he stood in front of the lavishly decorated hotel, "Where are you staying?!"

"There you are!" Called a voice from inside the hotel. Out walked Meiling dressed in black fitted pants and lose dark blue shirt that exposed one slim shoulder. "I have everything set up for you. You must be Touya." She smiled widely to the irritated looking older sibling.

"Sakura…" He said ignoring Meiling all together.

"Um, I'm staying with Meiling's cousin, it's a couple blocks away…" She said looking down, trying to avoid his eyesight. "Touya, this is Meiling, you remember her right. I think you met her once before back home…"

Touya finally turned to look at Meiling, suddenly a flirtatious look came across his face as he grabbed Meiling's hand and brought it to his lips, "My pleasure" he said causing Meiling to smile, and Sakura to roll her eyes.

"Let's get these things up to your room." Meiling smiled as she waved for a bell boy to come and help them.

Once Touya was settled into his room the three had decided to go get something to eat in the restaurant in the lobby.

"So Sakura is staying with your cousin?" Touya said smiling at Meiling who nodded as she cut into the steak. "What's she like?" he asked, causing Sakura to choke a little on her water.

Before she had a chance to answer Meiling cut her off, "her? She didn't tell you? My cousin is a guy." Meiling laughed a little, as Touya's eyes grew larger, he started to choke on the steak he was eating. "My cousin is Syaoran, Syaoran Li." She said smiling as Touya's face turned a sudden white. Slowly he turned to face his little sister who was now looking for an escape.

"YOU ARE LIVING WITH WHO!!"

"You heard her." Came a cocky reply from behind the angered male.

Touya turned around to see a smug look across Syaoran's face. Touya quickly composed himself from the sudden outburst as he stood up, two inches taller than his rival. "What are you doing here?" He said his voice low.

"I knew I couldn't miss you make a fool of yourself, once you found out about our living situation." He replied smugly a cocky smile still plastered on his face.

"Syaoran…" Meiling tried to intervene now standing in between the two boys.

"Quiet Meiling. I think you know the real reason I came here Kinomoto." Syaoran said his face now sporting a glare.

"You heard me Li, anytime…anyplace." He said glaring back. Sakura was standing from her seat at this time and trying to pull her brother away.

"Wednesday, 8am at the pool in the arena."

"You got it." Touya replied.

Suddenly a small grin came across Syaoran's features as he glances at the very nervous Sakura. "Come on _Sakura_, let's go _home._" He said emphasizing her name and the word home, causing Touya's face to turn a deep red as he glared at his baby sister. Before Sakura had a chance to say anything Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the hand and pulled her across the restaurant and out the door, causing Touya to fume.

Once outside Sakura finally managed to pull her hand away from Syaoran's. "What was that about!" She said almost screaming.

"What? He wanted a challenge, so I gave him one." He said as he walked over to his car, Sakura following.

"Not that…THAT!" She said pointing to the front of the hotel.

"What? Please like you have never heard of psyching your opponent out?" He said as he climbed into his car. Sakura stared blankly at him. "Are you coming? Or are you going to stand there looking like an idiot?" Sakura quickly regained herself before glaring at Syaoran and getting in the car.

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay I had this chapter halfway done and forgot about it. hehehe…well I hope you liked it! I had a request for Touya** **and I thought it would add a little spice to the story.**

**Please remember to review!**

**I will start working on the next chapter soon!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	5. Syaoran 1 to 1

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

_When did my world get so complicated_… Sakura sighed to herself as she laid across the couch in the apartment. Syaoran was currently stuffing his face in the kitchen, one of his many meals of the day. She looked at her cell witch was vibrating on the table next to her. It had been ringing every half hour since she left the restaurant with Syaoran, she knew it was her brother so didn't bother to answer it, since the first time she did all he did was yell at her.

"You know, delaying it will only make it worse." Syaoran said from his position in the kitchen.

"It's your fault; I should make you answer it." Sakura said sitting up and looking at him from the couch.

"My Sakura _my dear_, you want me to answer your phone calls now. Moving a little fast aren't we?" Syaoran teased. After seeing how flustered and irritated she got from his little flirting in the hotel restaurant Syaoran had decided it was a good way to get on her nerves. That and he liked watching her squirm and turn a pink whenever he said anything like that.

Sakura turned around and huffed, refusing to show him the light shade on her cheeks, knowing he as only doing it to get her riled up. "Shut up." She grumbled, as a knock came to the door.

Syaoran sported a sly smile from behind her before getting up to get the door. To his surprise he saw a very angry looking Touya and a bemused Meiling.

"Where is my sister?!" Demanded the older brother, before pushing Syaoran inside and stomping in the house.

"Who invited you in here?" Syaoran yelled at him as Meiling walked in behind him smiling to herself.

"Touya!" Sakura said surprised as she stood up to see a very pissed Touya.

"I have called you a million times! Why aren't you answering your phone?" He demanded.

"We have been _busy_." Syaoran said with a cocky grin on his face from behind Touya, to his delight the older brothers eyes turned into large saucers before narrowing in on Syaoran and taking a daring step towards him.

"If you dare-"

"Touya! No!" Sakura said, standing up from her position on the couch.

"So it's true! You are protecting him!" Touya said eyes wide again, as he looked at his sister.

"No! Gross! Just don't let him get to you Touya, nothing is happening I swear!" She protested.

"Good because you are going home now, I'm getting you on the next flight back to Japan." He said grabbing her arm and trying to yank her out of the room.

"What?! Touya let go!" Sakura said trying to pull her arm away.

"Touya, she has races to do out here, she can't just leave!" Meiling protested standing behind Sakura. "Ignore my arrogant cousin. He is just trying to piss you off."

Touya looked at Meiling for a moment, giving Sakura enough time to pull her arm out of her elder brothers' death grip.

"Yeah Touya you would hate to crush your little sisters dreams of winning big here in Hong Kong wouldn't you?" Said Syaoran the cocky grin still in place as he placed an arm over Sakura's shoulder, causing Touya to fume.

"Syaoran!" Meiling and Sakura said at the same time. Touya glared at his younger rival before turning on his heel and marching out of the room. "Touya!..." Meiling said following him out of the room, trying to explain to him how stupid her cousin is.

"Really Syaoran!" Sakura said as she removed his arm from around her but before she could fully get it away from her, he caught her wrist and pulled her close to him. When there was no room left between them he brought this head down closer to hers' and whispered "Really what Sakura?" They stood there for a moment before he released her as if her hand had caught on fire and turned around to walk back into the kitchen. Sakura stood there for a moment unsure of what just happened, when she was finally able to regain herself she walked silently over to her room and shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut Syaoran let out a breath he didn't know he had kept in. _What the hell was that about?_ He thought to himself.

Sakura's reaction to Syaorans sudden 'possession' (as she tried to tell her self it was) was to stay in her room for the rest of the night. She emerged only once to grab some cereal for dinner then wasn't seen again, not that Syaoran had any real problems with that.

The next day Sakura woke up early to go watch her brother practice. It was an old ritual they had back when both were still in school. When one of them had a competition the other would come and help them cool down at the previous days practice. She pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and matched it with a white tank top and sandals.

As she started to walk into the pool a half hour later she could hear distinctive screams coming from inside the pool room. She sighed to herself and rolled her eyes, realizing what must have been going on. When she opened the door there were two full grown men dressed in black spedo pants pointing and yelling at each other. Meiling was seated peacefully with two cups of coffee behind them, she was playing some game on her cell phone and not paying the two boys any attention. As soon as Meiling spotted Sakura walking towards her a bright smile came across her face and she moved over on the bench.

"I got you some coffee." Meiling said handing Sakura one of the cups.

"Thanks!" Sakura said taking a long sip from the steaming liquid. "How long have they been at it?"

"About ten minutes." Meiling shrugged, then went back to typing something in on her cell. "I'm thinking about posting this on youtube." She smiled as she moved closer to show the auburn haired girl what was on her phone. It started out with both grown men in a "friendly pre-race race" And when Syaoran "accidentally" kicked Touya after they had done a turn at the other end of the pool it turned into an almost brawl. Both men getting out of the pool, pointing fingers, and yelling like jr high school aged girls. Sakura laughed loudly, before slapping a hand across her mouth.

Both men stopped yelling for a secant to realize that Sakura was there, then they suddenly glared at her. "What's so funny?" Syaoran asked skeptically as he eyes Meilings cell.

Sakura turned a slight pink before tossing the cell back to its owner, "Nothing..i was um…it was nothing…" She said before grabbing her coffee and hiding her face behind it.

"Your workouts done Li, you can leave now. I need to practice." Touya said ignoring his sister completely.

"Hell yeah you do." Syaoran snorted as he reached for his water bottle.

"What was that?!"

Sakura rolled her eyes as they went back to the argument they had left. it was at this time she finally noticed exactly what Syaoran was wearing. She had seen him in his bathing suite before, but for some reason today she really seemed to notice it. Glancing at his abs with were perfectly defined and up to his well built chest and arms. His face had a scowl across it as his wet and messy hair lay plastered to his forehead.

"Your drooling." Meiling laughed next to her.

Sakura blushed a deep red realizing she was caught staring at the other girls' cousin, and turned her head away.

"Do you think they could be any louder, I could hear them in the weight room on the other end of the gym." Came a deep voice from behind the two girls. There stood Eriol dressed in baggy shorts and sweaty t-shirt. Suddenly an idea came to Eriol as a sly grin came across his features. "Hey Sakura did you eat breakfast?" Meiling turned to Eriol and noticed the look he was sporting before catching onto his game.

"Um no, I havn't why?" Sakura asked looking curiously at Eriol.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go get some. We could talk, I havn't really had any time to get to know you." He said smiling. "We can leave these two to their barbaric ways."

"Oh…." Sakura said as she looked at Meiling.

"I already ate."

"Oh…" Sakura said realizing Meiling was okay with the two of them going off alone and leaving her there. "Okay then. Let's go…" She said with an uncertain smile.

It wasn't until the pool door slammed shut that they realized the younger girl was gone.

"Where did Sakura go?" Touya asked looking for his baby sister.

"Eriol took her out for breakfast…you know, like a _date_ I guess you could say." She said smiling as she started to drink her coffee.

"WHAT?!" Both boys yelled before running to grab their workout bags.

* * *

"So then his sister told him that if he didn't wear the dress Santa would never come to bring him his present because he wasn't being good." Eriol said as Sakura burst out into a fit of laughter. She looked at the picture in her hand and burst out into more giggles before handing it back to Eriol.

"NOO!" Came a scream as Syaoran lunged towards Eriol and snatched the picture out of his hands. "Tell me you didn't!" He looked over at Eriol who smiled then Sakura who was still laughing.

"Your…in…a…dress…" She said between giggles. She looked up at Syaoran who was glaring down at her, and tried to choke down the last of her laughter.

"Sakura, what are you doing here?" Came another deep voice from behind Syaoran. Sakura looked over to find her brother standing with the same glare as Syaoran.

"We are just getting breakfast…" She said motioning to her eggs.

"Your on a date! What did I tell you about dating?!"

"Touya I'm twenty one…" She said sighing.

"And that is way too young to be dating!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't be dating. Especially, that…" Syaoran voiced, giving Eriol a look.

"Since when do you care who I'm dating Syaoran? And who said this was a date?" Sakura said looking at Syaoran.

"Uh…I don't…I just…" Syaoran stammered.

"OH MY GOD! Its Syaoran!" Came a squeal from behind the group. The two boys standing up turned around to see two girls dressed in mini skirts, heels and tight tank tops standing behind them. "Can we like totally have your autograph?"

Syaoran flashed them a flirtatious smile, causing Sakura to roll her eyes. "Why of course!" _Thank god for fan girls_ Syaoran thought, thankful for them for getting him out of that embarrassing situation.

"Come on Sakura we are going." Touya said grabbing Sakuras' upper arm pulling her out of her seat.

"Touya, no." She said pulling her arm out of his grip.

"Kaiju…"

"NO." She said stomping down on his foot. "I'm not a kaiju, and I'm going to finish my breakfast." She sat down to prove her point. Touya glared at her, but it did not faze his little sister at all. Realizing he was going to lose this argument he turned his head and stormed out.

After Syaoran had managed to finally rid him of his fan girls he pulled up a chair and sat down at the table for two, causing curious looks from both. "What I'm hungry." He said as he managed to stop a waitress and order himself some food.

After a very uneventful breakfast Syaoran drove Sakura back to their apartment. Neither one of them had said a word since leaving the restaurant.

"Are you pissed at me or something?" Syaoran finally asked as he set his keys down once inside the apartment.

"No." Sakura said taking of her jacket, and placing it on the coat rack.

"Then why are you being so quite and moody?"

"I'm not." She said refusing to look him in the eye. "And since when do you care?"

"I don't."

"Good." She said walking past him, before turning around "I just don't get you."

Syaoran paused for a moment to look at her, "What do you mean?"

"First you hate me. Then you, well I don't know what your deal was yesterday. And today you are following me when I go out to have breakfast with Eriol, it's like you…you...ugh!" She said frustrated and continued to turn around back to her room, before Syaoran caught her wrist.

He pulled her to her in a moment and looked down at her before whispering "Just because I don't want you doesn't mean I want anyone else too" then in a moment he was gone and in his room with the door shut. Sakura stood there for a moment and tried to comprehend what he had just said. _Hoe…._

**Hello!**

**Quick update hu? I just got on a roll and had to write!**

**Thanks so much for everyone that has reviewed, it means so much to me!!**

**And for anyone who is wondering, I have started working on ****Be My Eyes**** and will hopefully have that chapter finished soon!**

**Please review!**

**Riley S **

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	6. Syaoran 2 to 1

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

_It was just a momentary laps of judgment that's all. Its nothing...stop freaking out._

Syaoran tried to keep telling himself. Yet somehow it wasn't as believable as he would have liked it. Sure Sakura was ….pretty

_more like hot_

…but he has seen pretty girls before this was nothing new to him. In fact he had pretty girls throwing themselves at him almost everyday. Not yelling at him, and telling him he was a jerk and conceded, and confusing.

_You always liked the feisty ones…_

I mean…she wasn't special or anything. She was just some girl that lived with him, who was a runner, a hot runner…a hot good runner.

_And you love competition…_

This was nuts. It really was…Syaoran Li did not like that….that…runner. There was simply no way. He shook his head as if trying to convince himself this. He could barley here the creek from Sakura's door open as she tiptoed to the bathroom to wake him from his thought. He looked over seeing her back disappear into the bathroom. She had changed into a pair of track pants and tank top. She looked as if she was going to go for a run. Even from his distance…behind the kitchen counter, he could make out her lean back muscles as she moved her arm to close the door.

_I do not like her…_

* * *

Syaoran had gone into his room by the time Sakura had emerged from the bathroom, and didn't even come out when she came home from her run. She was in the kitchen taking off her tank top, to reveal a bright blue sports bra, and holding a bottle of water when he had finally revealed himself.

"Syaoran…"She said tentatively, not sure witch side of Syaoran she would get.

"Sakura…" He said eying her abs for a moment before forcing his head to turn the other way and walked over to the couch to turn the TV on.

Sakura found herself with a slight blush on her face, _it's the heat from the run_ she tried to tell herself, she had seen him looking at her. It was different though…different from the way he normally looked at her, as if she had two heads.

Sakura decided to shrug it off as she walked to the bathroom to take a warm shower.

Syaoran watched her as she moved to the bathroom. He would still see the sweat falling down her back, some of her hair plastered to her neck…_she really is beautiful_

_Shut up!_ He told himself.

"You look as if you are fighting with yourself" Eriol said breaking him out of his daze.

"I was just…distracted" Syaoran said facing the TV, but at this Eriol looked over to the bathroom door where he knew Sakura was.

"I can tell." He said with a sly grin. "You have a race against her brother tomorrow, you won't be too….distracted…will you?" He said as he turned his gaze towards Syaoran.

"I'll be fine."

"You know she will be there…"

"I'll be fine…"

"Cheering her brother…your opponent on."

"All the more reason to win." He said without thinking. Upon realizing what he had said he looked over wide eyed at Eriol who now had a full blown grin.

"So you do like her."

"Wh…no! Where did you get that?" He said trying to blow it off as he turned back to the TV with was airing infomercials.

"Your taking this race personally…"

"He challenged me!" Syaoran shot back.

"But that's not how personal you are taking it. This is a goal for you…you want to prove her something. It's important. Her being there cheering on your opponent is going to make your blood boil, going to make you swim harder." Eriol said still smiling and watching Syaoran fume.

"Eriol, I have no idea…"

"I could tell from the start." Eriol said cutting him off.

"I've known her for two weeks, I don't know what you are talking about." Syaoran said deliberately avoiding his gaze.

"And so have you." He said causing Syaoran to stare at him, before his face finally showed defeat. "Or maybe you haven't…you just realized it didn't you?"

"I guess…" Syaoran said as his voice become quiet as he heard Sakura's shower shut off, and her bathroom and bedroom door open then close.

"If she wasn't so dense she would notice." Eriol said nodding his head in the direction of Sakura's room. "You always liked the competitive ones, competitive, hot and feisty. You need a girl that will talk back to you, you like the fight." Eriol said with a grin.

"Shut it." Syaoran said as a small blush rose to his cheeks.

"Hey Eriol." Came a cheery reply from behind Syaoran. Sakura smiled brightly as Eriol waved over to her, she made it a point to avoid looking in Syaorans' direction, as he did hers. She was wearing tight black jeans with a red shirt under a white shirt, and a black vest over it. On her small feet were red heels, her hair was still damp, and she had no makeup on.

"You look nice Sakura…doesn't she look nice Syaoran?" Eriol said causing his cousin to glare at him before mumbling that she looks nice, making Sakura develop a small blush.

"Yeah…well I told Meiling I would go with her…out shopping. I've got to run." She said as she quickly rushed out the door.

"What happened?" Eriol asked as he heard the front door shut.

"Nothing."

"Nothing doesn't run out of a room like that." Eriol said.

"I said something stupid, something I shouldn't have." Syaoran said as he grabbed the TV remote to change the channels.

"like…" Eriol prodded.

"Like, I didn't want you wanting her." He said without looking at his cousin.

* * *

The next morning Syaoran was up before Sakura. He was actually out of the house before she even emerged from her room. By the time Sakura had left the house it was ten past seven. The pool was only ten minutes away from where she was staying, but this race was going to be televised. She was wearing a simple black skirt that went past her knees, and a white v neck sweater. On her feet she had black heels and a black clutch purse in her left hand. She wanted to look simple, yet clean and pretty for the race, not to distract from the racers.

When she arrived at the pool the stadium was already filled. Meiling had been sure to save her a spot on the benches on the floor by the pool. Eriol and Meiling were there talking when she walked in. She smiled politely as camera's started to go off to get her picture.

"Good morning Sakura!" Eriol said as he walked over to give her a hug, and Meiling did the same.

"You excited?" The black haired female asked.

"Yeah, a bit nervous." She said honestly. "Touya hates losing…"

"Don't worry. He will just be glad you are here for him, so I'm sure he will do his best." Eriol said as they suddenly hear the crowd start to go in an uproar. The three looked over to see the two competitors walk out of the locker room. They were both glaring at each other, before turning to the crowd.

Syaoran suddenly caught a glimpse of Sakura, and tossed her one of his trade mark grins. She blushed a little before walking over to her place behind her brothers starting mark. Touya, watching this exchange, turned a deep red before stopping and glaring at his opponent.

"Leave Sakura out of this." He said still glaring at his shorter rival.

"Why?"

"She is to good for you." He said before turning away and taking off his jacket. Syaoran just stared at him. Was she really to good for him? He turned to look at Sakura who was now sitting on the bench watching the two of them. She looked like an angel with the white top on, and her auburn hair falling around her.

He would show him…

Sakura looked over at the two, Touya was saying something to Syaoran and he didn't look happy about it. Syaoran suddenly looked at her, in an almost lost way. As if he heard something he was unsure of, before turning back to the pool. She watched as Syaoran moved to take his jacket off, she watched as his muscles flexed when he moved his arms, and started to do some stretches. She could make out every muscle in his back, and see that perfect v shape his back made. She was so engrossed in watching him she didn't even notice Syaoran turn around to catch a glimpse of her, until he was watching her watching him. Sakura turned a bright red before turning her face in the other direction.

Had she really just been ogling him? She was just checking him out, and worst of all, he caught her! She tried to keep her eyes pinned to the blue water until she heard the announcer come on the loud speaker.

Syaoran looked over at Touya, a small grin suddenly appeared on his face. "A kiss." He said. Touya looked at him confused.

"A kiss, if I win, I get to give her a kiss." At this Touya's eyes narrowed.

"What makes you think she would want to kiss you?" He shot back at him.

"What makes you think she doesn't?" Syaoran said with a grin. At this Touya turned his head back to his little sister, who was trying hard to focus on the anything…anything that wasn't Syaoran, she was keen on making her eyes go around him at all costs, there was even a blush on her face. No…he could not lose his sister to this…this…brat.

Touya didn't respond as he placed himself on the starting block. His thoughts focused on how he couldn't let his sister kiss Syaoran. He lowered himself into a ready position as he heard the announcer start them off. Suddenly the gun went off and both dove soundlessly into the water.

Syaoran had got a better dive into the water and was in front of his older opponent as they both moved gracefully in the water. Around the first turn and into the next Syaoran led the way. It wasn't until the third lap that Touya started to come next to him. They stayed close until the final turn on the forth lap. Syaoran could barley make out the figure next to him as he moved his head to breathe, and he knew he was close. Including his arm movement and lengthening his strokes he managed to pull away again. Just in time to touch the wall signaling the end of the race, and his victory.

The crowd was out of their seats, including Sakura clapping for the victor. Sakura looked over and smiled at Eriol and Meiling who were getting a towel ready for Syaoran. As she saw her brother start to pull himself out of the pool she grabbed a towel and ran over to him.

"You did good Touya, that's the fastest you have ever finished!" She said excitedly as he took the towel from her and wrapped it around himself.

"Yeah…" He said about to make an excuse.

"No excuses, that's what you always say remember. Maybe Syaoran just wanted it more." She said shrugging her shoulders.

_Yeah he wanted it more…_Touya thought _wanted to kiss you. _He looked over at Syaoran and gave him a nod of the head before he felt Sakura push him over. "Shake hands. There are camera's everywhere. Don't be a sore loser!" She whispered to him. Hesitantly He reached out to shake his hand which Syaoran had returned.

Syaoran turned his attention to his opponents sister soon after. He found himself watching her as she attended to her brother. She didn't even tell him congratulations…

"She is busy with her brother." He heard Eriol's nagging voice to his left. "She didn't forget about you." He said as they turned to walk back to the locker rooms.

After changing and talking to the press Syaoran had finally managed to go get home by noon. Sakura had left some time before him, but her and Meiling had made plans to celebrate, all of them, including Touya, that evening.

When he walked into this condo Sakura was in the kitchen making some food.

"Syaoran!" She bounded out as she heard the door shut. A smile present on her face, along with a small blush. "I made some chicken would you like some…I thought you might be hungry…" She started but trailed off. _Why am I acting like such a goon around him suddenly?_

Syaoran found himself smiling slightly as he responded "I would love some."

Lunch was surprisingly not awkward for either of them. They talked here and there, Syaoran asking about her and her brothers relationship, which prodded Sakura to ask about his family. They had finally finished and were both putting their dishes in the sink when Sakura stated she was going to take a nap since they were going out later that night.

"You should too," She said as she rinsed her dish off, her back to Syaoran. "You don't want to fall asleep later!"

Syaoran watched her before his instincts took over and he walked up behind her. He set his dish in the sink, but didn't move. Sakura stiffened a little and didn't move.

"I won't" He said into her ear. Slowly she moved around to face him, but was still pinned against the sink. He smiled a little as he saw the blush on her face, and slowly he leaned down to capture her lips in a small and sweet kiss, Sakura was so shocked she didn't have time to respond before he pulled away and leaned into her ear "Thanks for lunch." He said as he walked away and into his room, leaving a very red, and confused Sakura in the kitchen.

_Just when I thought things were getting normal_ she sighed as she finally regained herself and walked into her room.

**Ta DAAAA….yeah! (and without my computer still!) **

**I was going to keep going on this chapter but I kept you all waiting long enough! **

**Thank god for mini USB drives no? I have part of Be My Eye's next chapter on here ( I started all over on the chapter) so I will try to write the next one for this and that soon. I have finals next week so it may be after Christmas!**

**I hope you all enjoyed! Sorry for the delay, and again…**

**Please Review!!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


	7. Too Kiss

**Gold Lust**

**By Riley S**

After a somewhat restless nap and a hot shower Sakura was just finished getting ready when she heard people talking outside her door. Well more like yelling…

"Touya you have to come!"

"I'm going no where with THAT BRAT!"

Sakura sighed as she slipped on her heels and walked out of the room. She was greeted with Syaoran sitting on the counter with a smug look on his face, he was dressed in dark blue jeans and a button up dark green shirt. His hair was as messy as ever as he ran a hand threw it. Across the room was Meiling, Eriol and her brother. Meiling was in a dark blue dress with matching heels. Eriol and Touya were both in slacks and button up shirt. But Touya was pointing a finger at Syaoran who was still slightly laughing at him and yelling. He stopped when he noticed his sister in the room, suddenly everything got quite.

"You are not wearing….THAT!" Touya said breaking the silence and making a gesture to her outfit. "Go change, NOW!" He said as he started to walk over to her.

"She looks beautiful Touya." Meiling said. Eriol and Syaoran just merely stared at her. Sakura was in a simple strapless black dress, it reached about mid thigh and hugged the top half of her body, while the bottom half flowed around her lean legs. She had on black heels with it, her hair was curled slightly at the bottom, and she wore just a touch of makeup.

"No, that isn't even clothes, it's like she's wearing a towel!" Touya protested trying to shove his sister back into her room.

"Touya! I'm wearing this." Sakura stated glaring at her older brother.

"Like hell you are."

"Touya, I'm not five anymore. I'm wearing this." She said as she stormed past him over to the front door. As she walked by Syaoran he could catch a sniff of her perfume, it smelled like flowers, it caused Syaoran to follow her with his eyes.

"Stop staring at my sister like your going to pounce her!" Touya said in a low voice as he walked up to Syaoran. Syaoran looked at him surprised before he got off the counter and followed Meiling who was now walking out the door. "She is too good for you." He said behind him.

"That may be…." Syaoran said looking behind him to see Sakura, Meiling and Eriol all talking by the elevator.

"I'm going to be watching you, so don't think you can kiss her or anything, I never agreed to that bet." He growled.

"Who said I haven't collected my prize already?" Syaoran said before turning around and getting in the elevator with the other three. It took Touya a whole two seconds to realize what his rival had said to him before he turned red and was about to yell at him before Sakura yelled at him and told him to get in the elevator.

"Sakura you're riding with me." Touya said once they reached the bottom floor, grabbing his sisters' arm.

"Touya, we got a limo." Sakura said rolling her eyes at her brother before walking to the front of the lobby where there was indeed a long black limo waiting for them. Sakura continued to ignore him as she slid into the long black car followed by Meiling, Syaoran, and Eriol who needed to separate him from Touya.

When they arrived cameras were flashing every which way, many people were yelling out to get the athletes autograph. Sakura shyly smiled as she walked into the club with Meiling and Eriol. Touya and Syaoran stayed back to sign a few posters and pieces of papers for their fans. Once inside the music was blaring, lights were flashing and moving around. A bouncer had escorted them to their table where Meiling, Sakura and Eriol were waiting. Meiling looked like she was going to bounce out of her skin; as soon as she saw Touya she grabbed his arm and declared they were going to dance, because she just HAD to dance. Not long after Eriol found a pretty girl and excused him from the table, leaving an uncomfortable Sakura and Syaoran alone.

"Let's dance." Syaoran exclaimed by grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the booth before she could protest. Sakura quietly followed Syaoran to the dance floor as the music blared in both of their ears. Sakura started to slowly move with the music as Syaoran turned around to look at her. Her long hair was falling in front of her face and down her bare shoulders; it took his will to not put his fingers in it. Instead he places his hands softly on her hips as she moved to the music. At this contact Sakura looked up at him, causing him to notice exactly how green her eyes were.

He had not been this close to her since he kissed her. In fact he had barley said two words to her since he had kissed her. But it was all he had been able to think about since it had happened. The way she caught her breath in her throat, how he could smell strawberries on her breath because she had strawberry lemonade with lunch, how soft her lips were. The way her eyes fluttered open after he pulled away.

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked, waking him from his thoughts. She had pulled herself up so she could say it into his ear, since it was so loud in the room.

"Nothing." He says turning his head away.

"You looked lost." She commented.

Syaoran looked back at her, she was still dancing with the music, and had one hand on his shoulder while the other would move with the beats, her hair was still scattered across her face, gently he moved a hand up to clear her hair from her face. She stopped dancing at the touch of his hand on her face, as it gently moved some hair behind her ear.

"It was nothing." He said as suddenly turned around to leave he dance floor. It took Sakura a whole two seconds to go follow him.

"Syaoran!" She called out, but he couldn't hear her, (or pretended not too).

Finally he had stopped on an almost empty balcony. When she caught up to him he had his back to her and was looking out at the city lights below them.

"Syaoran…" She said tentatively.

"You." He said turning around almost dangerously. "I was thinking about you." At this she blinked and turned a little pink on her cheeks. "And I was thinking about how I shouldn't be thinking about you."

Slowly Sakura dared to take a step forward. "What do you mean?"

"You…your just…not what I want." At this Sakura frowned almost before composing herself, telling herself not to think to much about this, I mean after all he was a jerk. Syaoran caught her split second reaction though and continued on to explain himself.

"Your nothing like any girl I have known before. You are smart mouthed, you talk back to me, you don't care who I am. You're feisty, and competitive and loud." Sakura looked at him before lowering her head a little.

"If you want me to find some other place to live until after my race I can." She said. Syaoran heard this and took a couple steps towards her.

"You didn't let me finish." He said putting his hand under her chin and forcing her to look at him. "But you're beautiful, and sweet, and nice, friendly. Everything I'm not and I can't be. And I like that. But I shouldn't." he said slowly.

Sakura's eyes glazed over with confusion, "What do you-" But before she could finish his mouth was coving hers. It was soft and gentle, asking for permission. Sakura was so shocked that she did not respond until he pulled away, and she could feel the cool air on her now moist lips.

"Sakura…" He said, his eyes still closed and face inches from hers. He was still asking, she responded by leaning forward and pressing her lips against his, her arms gliding over his broad shoulders to rest on the nape of his neck, his hair playing against her fingers. Syaoran responded immediately by moving his lips against hers and biting on her bottom lips, before waiting for a response and moving his tongue inside her mouth.

They could both hear the sounds of the people inside, the music was still blaring.

"Meiling…" They both heard someone say as one of the balcony doors open. They jumped apart, and Syaoran pulled her into a dark corner covered by a potted plant just before Touya and Meiling came walking outside. She had her arm wrapped around one of his.

Sakura was sure her face was red and she was flustered. She could still feel his lips on hers. Syaoran squeezed her hand as they both turned to watch the new couple. Sakura tried to steady her breathing as she could feel Syaorans' breath on her neck.

They couldn't hear what Touya and Meiling were saying to each other but it looked like they were having an argument about something, but were trying to keep their voices hushed. After a couple minutes they went back inside the main building.

Sakura and Syaoran moved out from their hiding spot. Sakura looked over at Syaoran who seemed to be lost in thought for a moment. He looked up at her as if to say something but she cut him off.

"I don't think we should tell anyone."

Syaoran looked startled for a moment, before relief came over his feature. "I agree. Your brother wouldn't be to happy. I mean not that we are doing anything we just…"

"Kissed…lots of people kiss."

"Yeah…lots of people kiss, maybe we should try not too…."

"Kiss again, it could get confusing…" Sakura finished for him, since it seemed he was almost having an inner battle with herself.

"Yeah, I mean not that it wasn't good-"

"Because it was…good I mean."

"Yeah…" Syaoran now seemed to notice how they had become so close during this little exchange, and his hand was on her waist, and she rested one on his arm. "Maybe just…"

"One more?" Sakura finished again right before his lips came crashing down on hers.

* * *

Syaoran threw his pillow across his room.

This wasn't suppose to happen, he wasn't suppose to get attracted the auburn haired girl who was staying in his apartment. She was suppose to live there, annoy him, then leave. It was simple really. A perfect plan.

He looked at his door, knowing she was up. He could hear her cooking. She had left early to go for a jog and was back now, making something that smelled really good. Grumpingly he dragged himself out of his bed, not bothering to put a shirt on but just stay in his pajama pants.

She has the TV on and was watching a soccer match that was on while making eggs and sausages.

"Pass it you dumby!" She grumbled while staring at the TV.

"Who is playing?" Syaoran asked but not before taking in her appearance. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail that she had obviously worn running. She was in a tank top and shorts, and her cheeks still had a soft blush on them from her workout.

"Oh sorry didn't mean to wake you." She smiling at him as she put the eggs on her plate. "And West Ham versus Man U." She then grabbed her OJ that was on the counter and her plate and walked over to the couch.

Syaoran was surprised by the fact that she could act so coolly around him after what had happened the night before. Not that he wasn't glad…because he was. It was just that most girls would say it was just a kiss, then constantly try to get "just a kiss" whenever they could.

The rest of the day seemed to go by effortlessly. Sometime in the afternoon Touya had come over since he would be leaving early the next morning. The siblings had decided to go out to dinner as a goodbye. While they were gone Eriol had come over and made himself comfortable on the couch. After a half hour of awkward silence Syaoran final spoke up.

"What?"

"What what?" Eriol responded confused.

"What is it you want to ask, I know you have something to say." Syaoran responded while still looking at their television.

"I heard about your little bet….so did you do it?"

"Eriol…." Syaoran growled, "You are such a chick."

* * *

"Sakura" Syaoran said trying to the petites girl attention a couple kiss free days later.

"Sakura" He said again trying to get his voice over the loud roar of the vacume cleaner she was currently using. Deciding she couldn't hear him he walked up behind her and poked her on her sides, only to see her jump five feet in the air.

"What the hell!" She yelled after she turned the vacuum off.

"What was that?" Syaoran said a little amused, "Are you….you are, your ticklish aren't you?"

"No" She said a little to fast and tried to move back a little only to back up against one of the couches.

"Oh my…you are…"

"No…no im not"

"Your very ticklish aren't you?" Syaoran said humor playing in his eyes.

"NO…now stay away" She said as she tried to climb over the couch in a desperate attempt to get away only to have one of her feet be grabbed onto and her whole body to fall onto the couch. "No don't!" She pleaded as Syaoran climbed on top and started to mercessly attack her sides. Some how Sakura had managed to stop laughing for a minute and use her body weight to flip Syaoran over so now she was on top of him, unfortunately she didn't think it to clearly.

"oof" She said as she realized the position they were in, with his arms around her sides, and her arms pinned next to his head and their faces only inches away from each other. She tried to make a move to get up only to feel his arms tighten their grip.

"Saku-"He started to say before he was cut off by her mouth.

**I am alive! Im sorry for such the long delay, but I have been planning this comeback for a while, and what a delight when I saw that most of this chapter was already typed up for me, I just never finished it. Oopse….**

**Well I do hope you enjoyed and please remember to hit that little button down there and review!**

**Riley S**

"_Sakura and Syaoran are just two star cross lovers who's lives are intertwined by the Clow cards, to become the greatest romance of all time…"_


End file.
